dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Shantor the Beautiful
:: "'Be a good guy, save people, kill the bad guys, eat pretzels if you really want to, bang some elves, and strangle underlings." ::: ― Shantor's life philosophy Shantor the Beautiful is the lord of a small city called "The City of Light". A self-proclaimed "hero," Shantor has lead the destruction and rebuilt of the city in his image, steals the credit of his companions in their journeys, and seeks the eradication of evil under his tyranny. Shantor is played by Kristoff Alejo Intro You are summoned by a noble for a quest, and are met with his two servants: an elderly butler with a proud expression, and a stone-faced maid with silver hair. The man begins in an unenthusiastic voice: "You are about to be graced by the presence of the all-powerful ruler of the City of Light--" "A man who can only be described as perfection incarnate--" the maid continues with zeal and pride. "The greatest hero in all of the realms: Shantor the Beautiful." The servants say in unison, their tones conflict but their introduction suggest that they have repeated this recital numerous times. Silence fills the room after this awkward presentation. Barging in is a man with fine clothing, striking blue eyes, and the most handsome visage that would make any woman swoon. "Well! Looks like it's time to save the world again. Good job for following simple instructions, didn't think you were capable of basic thinking," he weaves insults along with his greetings to you. Shantor sits in front of you with his servants by his side, "I need no further introduction, being the biggest damned hero in the realms after all. But if you have less than two brain cells, I'm Shantor the Beautiful, and these are Anya and...err....Jeeves?" Shantor asks the elderly butler as he is corrected by him, "It is Alexander, sire." The noble rudely ignores the Alexander and continues, "Now that that's over with, I'm hiring you for a job that will help me save the world, whether you like it or not." Description Appearance Shantor's title, "The Beautiful," is evident in his visage. Chiseled chin, slick black hair, alluring blue eyes, and flawless skin, his very appearance was said to have made Sune, the goddess of beauty, weep at the sight of the noble (according to said noble). Shantor's physique is lean, accentuating his perfect face. He wears a dark, fine suit, covered by a fur coat. Personality Shantor declares himself as Faerun's greatest "hero" but he is far from the personality of an archetypal hero. He is ruthless when it comes to criminals, his enemies, and anyone he dislikes. He constantly taunts both friend and foe alike, flaunting his prestige and his desire to rid the world of every evil being in existence, all the while insulting anyone he's talking to. Anyone of a lowly status or a "bad guy" will find themselves at the end of Shantor's abuse. Perhaps Shantor's most notable attitude is his vanity. He is so self-absorbed that he deludes himself to be flawless, powerful, and the epitome of heroism. His face is his most prized possession, and anyone who disagrees will meet his ire. Shantor believes that any creature notable of being evil (Half-orcs, Kobolds, Goblins) are beneath him and deserve to be put to the sword with no exception, while peasants are made to serve Shantor's whims unquestionably. He brims with overconfidence but lacks any honor when it comes to fighting.If he can't get Anya, Blackheart, or any of his lackeys to fight his battles, Shantor is not above using dirty tricks or cheating to win. Biography Life as a Noble Shantor was born to the noble family who ruled the City of Light, a small city in the country of Chessenta. Despite being small, the city's main industry is mining gold and mithral, and was once the site of Star Metal thousands of years ago. Prospectors invest heavily in the city for a chance that the valuable ore may turn up once more. Shantor was not raised by either of his parents, but instead by the head-servant, Alexander Blackheart. The noble's youth was lived in splendor and luxury. Songs of heroism and legends intrigued the young noble, and he spent most of his downtime daydreaming if he wasn't wallowing in gold. However, his lifestyle would soon be threatened when his father, the first lord of the City, discovered that Shantor was a bastard and unrelated to him. Terrified, Shantor schemed to rid of his father by poisoning his drink and strangling him in his sleep. The guard came across Shantor as his hands were wrapped around the lord's throat; in the ensuing struggle, the young man knocked over a candle which set the room ablaze. Through a series of unfortunate, but humorous (at least to Shantor), events the flames spread from the castle throughout the entire city. The City of Light illuminated the sky for three days and two nights as it was reduced to ashes. Thankfully, Shantor was able to escape and Alexander prudently prepared emergency luggage in the case that the noble was driven away. Shantor was safe from any rumors, as all who had knowledge of his involvement perished during and after the fire. Seeing this as an opportunity, the young noble set out into the world to build his fame and become the perfect hero of Faerun. He even hopes to one day have people rebuild the city grander than before with him on the throne. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Alexander Blackheart Alexander Blackheart is the majordomo of Shantor's estate and his butler. He is the oldest servant in both age and servitude. Shantor always forgets Alexander's name, mistaking it for "Jeeves, Alfred, Sebastian, Rupert, or Henry," despite Alexander raising him from birth in place of his busy parents. Alexander enjoys meeting Shantor's declarations with sarcasm, all the while retaining his respectful and monotone voice. Despite his frail appearance, Alexander is actually Shantor's personal assassin, and has had decades of experience in the art of killing. Anya Anya is the estate's head-servant, Alexander's protégé, and Shantor's spy-master. Raised from poverty, Anya was sold to slavery until she was bought by Alexander while he was searching for an apprentice. Alexander groomed Anya harshly into an elegant maid worthy of Shantor. Brainwashed and devoid of emotion, the cold-hearted Anya idolizes Shantor and follows his every whim without question. As Shantor's spy-master, she is responsible in retrieving information about Shantor's enemies and weeding out their locations. Anya reports to Shantor, and the noble dispatches Alexander to destroy his enemies. = Vincent Dawnstrider Vincent Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments * ''"Allow me to tell you the legends of Shantor the Beautiful, starting with the time I slept with your sister." ''Shantor casting dissonant whispers, much to the dismay of his foe. * ''"You'll never kill me. Why? Because I am the goddamned hero." '' Shantor just moments before an arrow pierced his skull, earning him his first death.__NOEDITSECTION__